deadspacefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:DeadSpaceFan315/Dead Space 3 Review (Spoiler Warning)
Dead Space 3 Review (Twitter @deadspace) Hello Dead Space Team, here is my review of your HIGHLY, MOST ANTICIPATED game, MOST Wanted.. and that’s the name of Dead Space 3. I did see you guys on Twitter and followed up but never really created a Twitter account, so I created one to talk to you guys.. So, I mean how can I start this?! There’s SOO much I need to say about this.. I mean.. Dead Space is an AMAZING and TRULY FRICKEN SPECTACULAR in MANY ways.. I love the storyline, Isaac Clarke.. I love the weapons.. I love the necromorphs.. everything, I would say scariness, but here’s my explanation your installment of the first Dead Space scared me a lot, but as the series grew it didn’t scare me, I’m not saying you guys REALLY sucked at making Dead Space 2, and 3 scary as hell to make people crap their pants, but honestly, you guys did an AMAZING, and really, really great job on making the environment of Dead Space scary and creepy. But people always complain about “What the frick?! It’s not scary?!!! Rip-off..” Trust me, I’m sure you’ve heard it millions of times, and to me, it’s NOT about the scares, I mean of course it is, but to me the most important piece of the Dead Space franchise, (Well I mean for Isaac Clarke’s Dead Spaces) It’s gotta be one hundred and infinity percent.. *Drumroll*…. The storyline.. wow.. who could’ve EVER made an amazing storyline.. of course it’s still sorta confusing to me nowadays, but I look up as many facts as I can to catch up on it. I’m sorry I got off track but I will now go onto your well.. *cough* ‘Scuse me.. I’m gonna warn you now, this phrase will contain a tad bit of cussing, maybe more. IT IS THE MOST BEST MOTHERF-CKING DEAD SPACE GAME IN THE WHOLE FRICKEN UNIVERSE!.. IT’S SIMPLY F-CKING THE GAME OF THE F-CKING YEAR OF 2013! I DON’T CARE WHO ANYONE ELSE SAYS, YOU GUYS DESERVE IT! YOU GUYS REALLY, REALLY DESERVE IT!!!!! Okay, I’m done, now to the ACTUAL review.. First off, the storyline, Oh my goodness.. it wraps it up SOOOOOO nicely, like, guys, come on.. really.. How good of this game can get any better on wrapping up the story?! Geez.. 1,000,000/10! God this game has been soo anticipating for me, I’ve played through Dead Space and Dead Space 2 SOOOO many times, and a lot of times to prepare for Dead Space 3.. and the best part? I have beaten Impossible Mode on Dead Space and Hard Core on Dead Space 2, and to praise you guys even more, I got ALL of the trophies on Dead Space and Dead Space 2.. and to appreciate you guys MUCH more?! I got every bit of DLC from you guys.. I love the suits and weapons.. They are beautiful.. Such tears were shed.. The next part I would love to talk about in Dead Space 3, is .. oh my god.. the weapon crafting, THE GLORIOUS WEAPON CRAFTING, I COULD NOT ASK FOR ANYTHING ELSE, THIS MAKES IT THE BEST FEATURE OF DEAD SPACE YET!.. I just simply LOVE it to death.. numerous ideas have stormed around my head going like “Now what can I create to BRUTALIZE those necromorphs..” with an evil snickering laugh. INFINITE/10! Co-Op I never tried but I can bet it’ll be a BLAST, Btw, fact: I have beat the Solo campaign in TWO days, well on the easiest difficulty.. I know I know but still CRAZY right?! I’m going to make you guys a promise RIGHT now, I will beat EVERY single difficulty on Dead Space 3, get 100% on EVERYthing, get EVERY trophy, and I WILL get your DLC, speaking of DLC, When I saw Ellie.. well.. I know die, but then she was actually alive?! OMFG! I was SOOOOO F@$#ING HAPPY! YOU MADE THE GAME BETTER BY THAT.. I was jumping around the room like “ELLIE’S ALIVE?! ELLIE.. IS ALIVE?!!? ELLIE’S ALIVE! YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!” The ending was very .. just.. simply beautiful, Of course when Isaac kissed Ellie, that was very touching, just they are the perfect couple, I know I know but.. great job on their relationship guys.. really. Who knows they might have a Isaac Clarke Jr. Haha. The next part of the ending?! Oh my god, when Isaac well dies, I was tearing up SOOO fricken much and I waited soo long after the credits and I was like, “Yep.. Isaac.. is dead.. he did die, he died a great death, R.I.P Isaac Clarke..” I then heard the audio log message open up and I heard.. Isaac FUCKING Clarke go to Ellie like “Ellie?.. ..Ellie” I then cheered up SOO FUCKING much, ISAAC CLARKE CANNOT DIE, HE CAN’T FUCKING DIE! HE’S THE BEST VIDEO GAME CHARACTER YET!!, Just.. that made the game, just made EVERYTHING about it, the BEST Dead Space game ever, and GAME OF THE YEAR in my opinion.. so about Awakened, I won’t ask about it, I’ll get it, and LOVE it, but I really hope you guys put Isaac and Carver in it and Isaac contacts Ellie and she’s so surprised that he’s alive and I hope you guys make Isaac and Ellie together at the end of the DLC.. PLEASE I BEG YOU, IT’LL MAKE DEAD SPACE 3 COMPLETE!! PLEASE, PLEASE , PLEASE!! I really want to see it.. PLEASE. So Overall, my rating of the whole game is.. *drumroll* ……… INFINITE/10! Just, GREAT job on making this conclusion of the series.. so many words to say about it, such amazing work, such.. beauty. And thank you guys SO much for the WHOLE series, for making the story a SPECTACULAR EXPERIENCE.. IT’S JUST THE BEST VIDEO GAME STORY IN THE WHOLE UNIVERSE..! And well, I know Steve Papoutsis, but could you guys please, if you can, it’d mean a LOT to me, to tell him that I said that he’s the BEST guy on the WHOLE Dead Space team? Don’t worry I’m not saying you guys are worse and smell like dead necromorphs, you guys are AWESOME! But, please tell Steve about my comment and if you want let me know what he says.. If you guys have any questions, I’ll put another Word Document up answering them, (I would love to do it on Twitter but it has a letter limit, which is stupid and wants me to CURBSTOMP UNITOLOGISTS AND NECROMORPHS FOR A DAY STRAIGHT!) So, once again, THANKS SO.. SOO.. SO much for making Dead Space 3 the BEST game out of every one of them, and THANKS FOR THE FRANCHISE, THE GREAT DLC, THE GREAT STORYLINE, AND FOR THE BEST ONE?!!? ISAAC FUCKING CLARKE! I will see you guys later, I mean if you guys actually make a Dead Space 4? I mean I know the story’s concluded, but if you guys bring Isaac back again for Dead Space 4.. with Ellie too, I WILL buy it, WILL pre-order it, WILL grab EVERY DLC, and BEAT EVERYTHING, get EVERY trophy, GET PLATINUM.. Well, sorry for such a LONG review, but Dead Space’s franchise of Isaac Clarke’s story is WORTH IT! It ends here now, sorry. Haha, hope you guys enjoyed this review, and hope you read every word of it.. haha, Let me know what you guys think. P.S. If you’re gonna ask what’s my favorite part of the whole game? Of f-cking course it would be when Isaac’s like “Ellie?!.. Ellie..” Always will be curbstomping, dismembering limbs, loving every bit of Dead Space, Dead Space 2, and Dead Space 3, FOREVER, Your BIGGEST fan, DeadSpaceFan315 Category:Blog posts